


Erotyczne fantazje 120

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 120

Ręce Ruby powoli zsuwały się coraz niżej, dochodząc do wilgotnej cipki dziedziczki. Srebrnooka łowczyni powoli i delikatnie rozsunęła nogi swojej partnerki. Weiss poczuła dreszcz kiedy palce jej liderki dotknęły jej mokrej kobiecości. Kiedy Ruby wsadziła swój palec do środka ciasnej szparki, Weiss wydała z siebie nagły jęk rozkoszy.

Młodsza dziewczyna bawiła się jej cipką, jej zwinne palce rozsuwały ją, wchodząc i wychodząc, sprawiając, że Weiss zaczęła jęczeć coraz głośniej. W końcu dziedziczka nie wytrzymała i doszła, wydając z siebie pełen rozkoszy krzyk


End file.
